Happy ending?
by IloveLOZmorethenyou
Summary: What if Anakin never went insane and turned evil and Padme didn't die giving birth?


**Movie: Star wars**  
**Main charaters: Aniakin, Padmé,Luke, Leia **  
**Takes place: After the revenge of the Sith but Anakin never went crazy and killed people and Padmé didn't die**  
**Plot: What if Ani never turned evil and Padmé didn't die giving birth ? Here's their story **  
**Warning: I was just having a little fun and the characters might be a little ooc but its fanfiction I'm allowed to unleash my imagination. I didn;t want to post it but my friend made me ! So don't judge I wont make another chapter if it's that bad, promise.**

Anakin woke up to something or someone pulling his hair "Oww." The Jedi knight yelled

"Daddy! Wakey!" He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who his early morning intruder was

"Leia?" He then extended his arm and started tickling her "Who sent you?" He asked in a playful voice

"Heheeh daddy! Stop hehehe it was mommy!"

Anakin laughed as he sat up and looked at his two year old daughter "Come on" He picked her up and got out of bed heading towards the kitchen "You know, there are better ways to wake me up." He said to his wife who was at the table drinking coffee

"Yeah but I couldn't think of any." She gave him a grin before getting up and taking Leia from him "Go get Luke, breakfast is almost ready."

Anakin nodded and headed towards his son's room "Luke?" He cracked thee door open to see the two year old sprawled out in his bed, snoring softly "Come here hot shot." He picked him up and his eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" he yawned and rested his head on Anakins shoulder

"Time to eat." Anakin said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Padmé smiled as the two entered "You know how to put him in the booster chair?"

"Pfffft of course!" He walked over and put Luke in the chair next to Leia. "Alright lets see." He stared at it before lifting his hand "Ummm, Oh!" He took the two buckles and buckled them together "Ha! Did it."

He then took a seat next to Padmé. "So I'm going on a mission with Obi-Wan but it shouldn't be to dangerous, so there is no need to worry." Anakin said eating a mouth full of eggs

"Oh, okay just be careful." Padmé said standing up with her plate in her hands.

"I will, me and Obi-wan are skilled Jedi knights we can handle it."

"I know, I know I jut worry sometimes." Padmé walked over to Leia and took her out of the chair

"We'll be fine." He walked over and kissed Padmé before putting his plate in the sink "I'll be back later." And with that he left

"Never grow up, got it." She smiled before kissing Leia on the cheek "You to young man." She looked over at Luke and picked him up as well "Now lets get you guys cleaned up and I'll take you to a park."

/Later that night/

"I'm back!" The Jedi knight announced to his family and was greeted by Padmé crossing her arms and Luke and Leia standing on each side of her "What's wrong?"

"Leia beat up a boy who was a year older then her, where could she get that beaver from?"

"Ha! That's my girl!"

"Anakin." Padmé said getting annoyed

"Alright! Luke, your falling behind start taking lessons from your sister."

"Anakin!"

"Okay fine I'll talk to her. Come here princess." He picked up Leai and threw her over his shoulder causing the toddler to laugh.

"What am I going to do with him." The queen said with a smile as she watched Anakin walk into her and Anakin's room with Leia.

"With who mommy?" Luke's innocent Blue eye's looked up at his mother

"No one sweetie" She then picked up Luke "How about I get you some blue milk."

"Yeah! Blue milk is yummy!"

Padmé smiled as she kissed the top of his head.

She then walked into the kitchen got some milk and put it in his cup. Making sure the lid was on tight so Luke wouldn't it spill it she then gave it to him and carried him into the living room where she set him down on the couch

"Alright she wont do it again unless its self defense witch I also explained to her." Anakin said walking over to the couch and setting Leia down next to Luke.

"What are you drinking?" Leia asked Luke.

"Bwule mwilk" He said with a mouth full of the liquid

"I want some!"

Padmé smiled "Thank you." She said to Anakin before disappearing into the kitchen.

Anakin smiled and sat down on the couch in between Leia and Luke

"Daddy?"

"Yeah hot shot?" Anakin smiled at his son

"Can I go with you and uncle Obi the next time you go?"  
Anakin laughed a little "Sorry, Luke but it's to dangerous for you right now but maybe someday when you're older."

Padmé then walked back in and handed Leia her cup of blue milk.

"Thank you!" Leia happily accepted the cup.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Lukey?" Padmé said to Luke

"When you go to your queen meetings can I go with you?"

"Sorry sweetie but it will be boring for you,there will be no other kids there, and I have to do important stuff at those meetings but Daddy will be here to watch you while I'm gone."

"Wait what?" Anakin looked over at his wife "But I was going to go to tatooine to watch the pod race."

"Well Ani, I have to go to this meeting tomorrow, I am the Queen you know."

"Well can't you asked Obi-wan to watch them?"

"You're their father, not him." Padmé gave him a stern look.

"Okay fine." The Jedi knight gave in.

"Thank you." Padmé smiled at her husband who returned the smile.

/Next morning or should I say afternoon.\\

"Anakin!" Padm's voice awoken Anakin from his sleep

"Yeah!" He called back while sitting up in bed

"I have to go now." Padmé entered the room with both Leia and Luke in her hands

"Okay, have fun."

"Well" Padmé started as she set the twins on the bed "Leia needs a nap, Luke just woke up from his, you need to feed him then he is going to need a bath, now Leia will try sneaking out so watch her then when she finally goes to bed and wakes up you need to give her a snack which you need to give Luke one before she wakes up so he's not complaining he's hungry then after the snack Leia will need a bath then they both can play in the play room but you'll need to keep an eye on Luke he likes to try eating the small ones."

Anakin just stared at her for a few minutes "Their twins! Aren't they suppose to be in in sync with each other!"

Padmé laughed "Have fun and I'll be back soon, I promise."

"We'll be fine." Anakin got up and gave Padmé a kiss before she left.

"Alright guys." He turned his attention to his two kids "Leia, nap."

"But Daddy, I'm not tired!"

"Ohhh yes you are." Anakin picked her up and pointed at Luke "Stay!" And then he left the room and went to Leia's room "Alright princess, just take a few hour nap then you can play."

"Okay..." Leia said with a pout as Anakin put her in her bed and tucked her in

"Love you." He kissed her on the forehead, turned on the nightlight and shut the door a little

"Ha! This is to easy." He then walked back into his and Padmé's room where Luke was still sitting on the bed "Bath time for you."

"Okay!" Luke said as Anakin picked him up and walked to the bathroom "Do I have to get my hair wet?"

"Yes, Luke." The Jedi knight said as he fills the tub with warm water and bubbles "Now come on." He undressed his son,picked him up and placed him in the tub.

"Hehehe." He heard a muffled voice come from the other side of the door.

Anakin got up and opened to see his daughter smiling "Play tag! You're it!" She then ran off

"Leia! Get back here! You're suppose to be taking a nap!" He ran after her "Leia!"

"Hehehe." Leia kept giggling "You can't get me!" But right after she said that he snatches her and throws her over his shoulder and walks back to her room.

"Nap Leia and I'm not leaving in till you're sleeping."

He once again tucked her in and of course she sat there and pouted for a little but after about 20 minutes she was sound asleep. "Finally! Now Luke." He got up and went back to the bathroom and to his relief Luke was still in the tub playing with a bath toy.

After his bath and snack and after Leia woke up and eat Anakin brought them to the field, he packed a blanket and some drinks and snacks for the twins.

"Alright, lets behave for a few minutes, guys." He set them down o the blanket before he laid down on it and closed his eye's. He dozed off and when he opened his eyes his to kids weren't there.

"Luke! Leia!?" He shot up and looked around not seeing them anywhere in sight "Oh no!" He got up and ran looking in every direction but Luke and Leia were no where "Padmé is going to kill me!"

Anakin freaked out as he looked everywhere and didn't find any sin of them "Leia! Luke!?"

"Hehehe, you're it! " He whirled around to see Leia

"Leia! You get over here right now!"

"But you're it."

"Now!"

"Okay..." She walked over and Anakin picked her up

"Where is Luke?"

Leia didn't say anything she just pointed to the city not to far from the feild.

"Uh-oh."Anakins eye's widen.

**A/N I will be working on the next chapter for my other Star wars story now :P sorry Bout this one I didn't even want to post it I was just bored one day**


End file.
